A good day to Rise
by Lhyaran
Summary: A chance discovery while at university opens Kim's eyes to what she is missing. KiGo


**~o0o~**

Avast me hearties and beware... for here thar be sexy and mature content.

Ye have been warned!

~o~

Someone put an idea in my head - Yes, you know how you are! - and so this story was born. It is written as a prequel to 'She's got that Invisible touch', even though it's to be read afterwards. Because of this, a lot of the backstory has been glossed over as I feel it's already been covered.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

 **~o0o~**

The clock in the small bedroom ticked over to 6am, and Kim Possible opened her eyes. She didn't need to look at the time, her body clock infallible. It was a habit she had tried to shake over the last few years at university, but all to no avail. A lesser person would have complained, but not her.

Still, waking up early did have its benefits…

 _Where?_ she thought, fuzzily as she took in the faded blue curtains covering the window. _Dorm room?_ She blinked, her drowsiness clearing. _Oh yeah, I went out to buy some milk and…_

She smiled at the memory, the sheet sliding from her naked body as she stretched languorously on the bed. She appreciated the coolness of the open air as it caressed her skin, relaxing back onto the comfy mattress. Slowly turning her head, she let her gaze travel over the room, noting the messy, crowded bookshelves filled with textbooks, before rolling onto her side to look at her sleeping companion.

A rumble of appreciation sounded low in her throat.

The brunette's nude form was barely covered by the thin white sheet, and Kim needed little imagination as she traced her eyes up and down her lover's sexy curves. She drew in an excited breath as the morning sun highlighted the woman's outline, shimmering in her long, raven-black hair.

 _Yeah, waking up early DOES have its perks!_

With a wicked grin she slipped beneath the covers, her former skills at breaking into super-villains lairs being put to an entirely different use. She placed small, delicate kisses down the woman's body as she went, the heady smell of last night's passion filling her nostrils. She bit her lip at the memory, it had been a really fun evening.

 _Time to wake—_

 _Uhh…?_

She had forgotten the woman's name, and it wasn't the first time with a one-night stand. She shrugged. It would be okay, it usually was. Nimbly positioning herself between the mystery woman's legs, she inhaled deeply. It was scent she knew well, familiar yet subtly different with each and every lover. It was like a drug, calling to her. The tantalizing aroma shifted her simmering libido into overdrive, not that she needed much nowadays.

A hand disappeared between her own legs as her exploratory kisses turned into long, soft licks.

The woman's hips twitched under Kim's ministrations, and soon soft, plaintiff mewls echoed through the sheet. Kim grinned at the sounds, quickening her strokes over those swelling lips. She groaned in desire as a burst of wetness touched her mouth, eagerly lapping up the woman's essence.

"Ohhh…! Oh God! Oh God! Oh! Oh…!" the woman softly cried as her trembling hands found Kim's head beneath the sheet. She desperately pulled Kim's face deeper into her as she urged her on, rocking rhythmically against that rapidly flicking tongue.

 _Yeah, you liked that last night as well, didn't you?_ Kim thought as she sucked on those beautiful, rose-hued lips. She chuckled to herself, the woman twitching uncontrollably from her silent laughter.

"D-Don't– God! D-Don't– Don't stooop…!" the woman cried as she writhed upon the bed, her hips grinding into Kim's face.

 _Beautiful!_ Kim thought.

She needed no further urging as she moved against her lover. She always put her partner's first, drawing out their pleasure until they could take no more. And going by the way her lover was moaning, thrusting, and oh-so-forcefully pulling her face into her, she was on the edge. Kim reached up and started caressing the woman's breasts, playing with her erect nipples. At the excited sounds from above, she pinched them … hard.

"I'm gonna– Geezus! I'm gonna–" the woman keened. She whipped her body to and fro, completely at the mercy of the girl in-between her thighs … unable to break free even if she wanted too.

Kim felt her lover shudder, those taut muscles spasming uncontrollably.

The woman arched high into the air, her erotic moans of ecstasy filling the room. She was held tight as she came hard, Kim's worshipping tongue pushing her even further. With a guttural whine she slumped back to the bed, her body limp and shaking and covered in sweat; heaving for breath. Kim eagerly savored her lover's cum, that delicious body trembling with glorious aftershocks.

"Where– Where did you learn… to do that, Craig?" the woman asked.

 _Craig?_ Kim thought. She signed and dropped her head. _Not again!?_ With no other option, she tossed the sheet aside and sat up. "Um, hi?" she said, smiling.

To give the mystery woman credit, she didn't scream.

~o0o~

Kim trudged out of the multi-story, on-campus residence feeling very put upon.

 _It's not MY fault straight girls get drunk at parties and decide to bring me home!_ She looked back up at the apartments with a pout. _And she was super cute, too_. She kicked an empty soda can, richoteing it off a light pole and into a bin. _And now I'm horny as heck!_

She and Ron had broken up about a year ago while at university together. After a few months of abstinence she had discovered girls, and her entire outlook on life had changed. Now her 'anything's possible for a Possible' motto was laser focused on all things soft and curvy. Yes, she was building a reputation, but none of her lover's ever complained at the time.

 _Crystal? Cindy? Candy?_ Whatever the girls name had been, she still tasted wonderful on Kim's lips. Breathing in deeply, she luxuriated in the heady scent of another woman. _At least I didn't have to use the window, this time_. How many bedroom windows _had_ she climbed out in the last few years to avoid being discovered by a one-night stand's partner? Too many to remember, it seemed.

She ambled her way along the shady university path as she headed back to her dorm room. Even this early it was hot, the Australian summer in full swing. She looked wistfully at some female joggers in the distance, their tight shorts and bared midriffs not helping her mood. She wasn't dressed to go running, otherwise she would be off like a shot to pick one of them up.

 _Yeah… no chance_ , she thought, looking down at her thin, yellow spaghetti top, no bra, panties stuffed in a pocket, mini-denim shorts and bare feet.

She let out a big sigh, her wanton gaze following the brunette jogger's ass. There was just something about girls in skimpy summer outfits.

 _Who do I know that'd be up for a quickie?_

Unfortunately, her list wasn't very long at this early hour. That left her with heading home and getting herself off with her vibrator. It was never as good as the real thing, but when needs must. Another sigh escaped her lips, and she ran a hand through her short, jet-black bob. She still missed her long hair and natural color, but it was a necessary evil if she was to complete her degree incognito.

 _Well… the least I can do is pick up some milk before I get home? It is why I went out in the first place. Last night. Because Mei asked so nicely._

There was a twinge of regret that she had gotten distracted and not come home, but she could rectify that now. She nodded to herself and adjusted her course, heading for the small on-campus shop.

~o~

"Hey, G-Man," Kim called out as she stepped inside the nicely air-conditioned store.

"Mornin', Kit-Kat," George replied from somewhere down the back. He stepped into view, an eyebrow shooting up. "Hoo-boy! Someone's had another wild morning, I see?"

"That bad?"

"Well…"

"Can I?"

"Always."

She threw him a grateful look as she made a beeline for the staff restroom, rolling her eyes at his silent laughter. She poked her tongue out as she closed the door, his hearty chuckles following her inside. In another time, another place, she would have been swooning over his lean, muscular, bespectacled physique. Not anymore, though. That hetero-ship had sailed long ago. She checked herself out in the mirror and sighed. Her short hair was a mess, standing up in weird, spiky ways, while her face had traces of her lover's cum all over it. To top it all off her neck and shoulders were covered in vibrant hickeys.

 _Yeah… good thing I didn't try and pick anyone up like this._

Some water from the tap and a comb handled two of her problems, but the love bites were still very much on display. It would have surprised all her old friends that she wasn't as concerned about her appearance as she used to be. She had matured while at university, and was proud of her sexually active lifestyle.

She straightened her rumpled top as best she could and stepped back outside, letting the door click shut behind her.

 _Hmm?_ she thought, hearing George chatting away to someone.

She walked into the main aisle and stopped, the visions of loveliness at the counter supercharging her simmering libido. The blonde was attractive, but it was her companion that truly caught Kim's eye. Tall, athletic, and with long black hair, the woman's curvaceous body hugged tight by her green and black jogging outfit.

Kim's eyes narrowed - targets acquired.

All her friends were desperate to know how she did it. How she was able to pick up almost any girl, anywhere. She always palmed it off as 'no big', yet her conquests had become legendary. She had tried to explain it in simple layman's terms, but it was difficult. How could she, when it was the same fervent attention to detail that she had always used in her missions. How the girl who could do anything was focusing her skills into seducing women.

Kim's gaze never wavered as she was noticed, the brunette's cheeks darkening at the intense stare being directed her way.

"Th-Thanks," the woman said as she picked up her sports drink, glancing back at Kim as she and her friend exited the store.

 _Mission is a go!_ Kim thought, a bounce returning to her steps. Blonde, brunette, or both, she didn't care, though she knew which outcome she preferred. She ran to the fridge and yanked out a carton of milk, time being of the essence. Spinning on the spot, she raced to the front of the store with money in hand. "Keep the change," she called out as she threw a crumpled note at George. She was reaching for the door when a hint of emerald green caught her eye, and still hyper-aware of that color, she looked…

 _OH…!_

The milk fell from her numb fingers, cracking and spilling across the floor. She didn't notice, not even as the chilly liquid flowed against her bare feet.

 _Shego!_

There in the display rack was an adult men's magazine _with_ Shego front and center.

The women … were forgotten, along with George and the rest of the world.

When she and Ron had escaped into the night for a chance at a normal education, they had left so much behind. Family and friends, gone. It had been necessary, but it had also been hard, almost painful, as she cut herself off from everyone that meant so much to her.

Abandoning her blossoming friendship with Shego had been the worst.

She hadn't seriously thought about Shego in years, occasional catching snippets here and there about the woman's flourishing career. Yet as Kim stared at that familiar, sexy face everything came flooding back. They had always had a strange dynamic, mostly expressing it by trying to beat the crap out of each other. Still, there had always been something special between them, and Kim's breathing quickened as she followed that budding train of thought.

 _She… kissed me!_

She had never connected the dots. Never seen the possibilities of what was right there in front of her. She had been so innocent back then … and blind. Now this magazine was sending fireworks of possibilities throughout her brain. Time became immaterial as she slowly, almost reverently, reached for the Holy Grail.

With only one copy left, it was a good thing no one came between her and it.

Shego's seductive pose on the front cover sent Kim's blood racing. How the sexy villainess lay on a stone table with her arms outstretched and her hands ablaze in emerald fire. She had her head angled just so, leaning back as she stared into the camera. Her beautiful, raven-black hair hung free as she arched her body, her skintight catsuit undone all the way to her crotch. There was so much pale green flesh on display, and Kim's mouth went dry at the sight. She knew full well that it wasn't Shego's real catsuit, that it didn't sport a zipper down the front, and she didn't give a damn.

Kim finally drew in a breath, a part of her recognizing the background and decor in the photo. It was one of Dr. Drakken's old lairs, all hewn rock and steel girders.

"…" someone said beside her.

 _Umm…?_ "What?" Kim mumbled, as she realized George was talking to her.

"I take it you're a fan?" he said, gesturing at the magazine in Kim's hands.

"More than I knew." _Why DIDN'T I know!?_

She stuffed some money into George's hand, kissed him on the cheek, and ran for it. Some time at home … with herself … was suddenly the best idea in the world.

~o0o~

Kim wrenched open her front door and ran into the shared living space of her dorm room, the glorious smell of bacon and music in the air.

"Welcome home," a cheerful voice sang out from nearby.

Kim paused in mid-dash, a rueful expression crossing her face. She glanced down at her magazine and back up, then longingly down the hallway to her bedroom. An iron will wrestled with need before she reluctantly turned aside and trudged into the kitchen. Her mood improved immensely at the sight of a cute Asian girl dancing and cooking breakfast in time to the music, her fluid motions perfectly matching the beat.

"Hey, Mei. Sorry I got distracted," Kim said.

"You? Distracted?" Mei replied, a twinkle in her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder at Kim.

Kim smiled at her best friend at Uni, the two of them inseparable since Ron had cheated on her. They had a complex relationship, and one that Kim would not trade for anything in the world. Standing in the doorway, she was very aware that Mei was still in her pink kitten pajamas and looking way sexy, her shoulder length black hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Kim watched that perfect ass gyrate about, and at any other time she would have thrown the girl over her shoulder. But not today.

"You know how it is?" Kim said, her face innocent. "Ya head to the store, end up crashing a party, then wake up next to a girl who's straight."

"The Surgeon General said that straight girls are bad for your health," Mei said with a wink.

"Tell me about it!" Kim huffed. "I ate and had to run, so unfair!"

"Then you'll be wanting something a little more filling," Mei said, holding up some crispy bacon. "Good thing I made extra."

"Uhh… no thanks! Raincheck, 'kay?" Kim replied, the magazine held protectively against her chest.

Mei gave her a quizzical look before spying the reading material in Kim's hands. "Do the two of you need some alone time?"

"Yeah. Kinda. Very much so!" Kim replied in earnest as she edged backwards towards the door. She hadn't opened the magazine or even glanced inside, that moment was just too special to do anywhere but the privacy of her room.

Mei grinned impishly as she leaned against the counter, her sultry gaze fixed on Kim.

 _Uh-Oh!_

~o~

Kim quietly closed her door and locked it, slumping against it. She was blushing, furiously. Only Mei and Shego could get under her skin like this. Leave her so tongue tied that all she could do was run away. She touched the fresh hickey from Mei on her neck, her fingers coming away all sticky with maple syrup.

 _She can be sooo bad!_

Kim shivered at the happy memory then tucked it away, her morning about to get even better. In a whirlwind of action she threw some loose clothes against the bottom of the door, cranked her stereo up as loud as she dared at this early hour, then leaped onto her bed. Eager hands flipped open the magazine, her eyes searching the table of contents.

 _What!? Centerfold of the Year edition? I- I missed a whole issue?_ She was still in wide eyed wonder at the revelation when she spied what she needed. Articles be damned. Trembling fingers flipped through the magazine, expertly stopping at Shego's first glossy photo.

 _Ohh, YES!_

A soft moan escaped her throat as she devoured the sensuous pose. The layout was tastefully erotic, not graphic, and she loved it. The hint of what was there, the slow reveal, it made her blood boil.

Shego was on a king size bed, its black satin sheets complementing the lair's stark decor. She was kneeling and leaning forwards, her catsuit pooled around her waist. One hand rested on the rumpled sheets, her knees and thighs spread wide as her glorious hair framed those perfect breasts. The wanton look on her face made Kim bite her lip, a hand undoing the button on her denim shorts.

 _Gods, you're beautiful!_

Her fingers slipped beneath her waistband as she turned to the next page, seeing no reason to start slow or build herself up. She wanted this … badly; subtlety be damned. A simple touch sent her eyes rolling back in her head, the best yet to come.

The new photo had Shego on her back and completely naked, and Kim closed her eyes and let the fantasy take her. They were on that bed together, and she was straddling those slim green thighs. She let Shego's unique scent envelop her as she leaned in close, the phantom kiss making her toes curl and her back arch. She moaned, grinding herself against the bed, her fingers matching the tempo of her imagined thrusts.

 _Shego! Yesss, like that!_

She lost herself in the daydream, Shego beneath her. Naked. Beautiful. Kissing her. Fucking her. Nails raking across her flushed skin. Kim's breathy moans rivalled the music, her body a hairsbreadth between ecstasy and deliverance. She rolled onto her side and stared at the magazine, fingers working on autopilot as she took herself higher and higher.

It felt so good, so wonderful, and then she couldn't hold back any longer. A joyous expression filled her face as she buried her head in her pillow, crying out her sweet release.

~o~

Kim lay there with a goofy grin on her face, a boneless puddle of contentment. She was satisfied for the moment, but her famous fighting stamina would not leave her that way for long. Still, she could take a moment as she basked in her orgasmic glow.

 _Ohh, Shego, I so needed that!_ She raised a heavy hand and rested it on her stomach, her fingers deliciously wet. _Heh, I made it a whole two photos…_

She flipped the page.

 _OH!_

There it was, her weakness. Everywhere Kim looked, warm, soapy water cascaded down Shego's sensuous body, the sexy villainess freakishly flexible as she posed within a shower. Kim drew in a long breath, her eyes following every glistening droplet. She bit her lip, drawing blood, burning the images into her mind. The way Shego artfully spread her legs, cupped her breasts, or twirled her hands in her hair. And there, down below her neatly trimmed curls, the cutest little beauty spot gracing her inner thigh.

Kim's simmering need flashed red hot in a heartbeat.

 _No rest! Now!_

In one smooth motion her shorts were off, her top as well, a hand opening her bedside table and pulling out a vibrator.

~o0o~

A knock on the door disturbed Kim's play. She ignored it, but it came again, this time more insistent.

"Katie? You okay?" Mei called out, her voice muffled by the barrier.

"Yeah…" Kim replied, her voice low and raspy.

"It's just… I haven't seen you all weekend and you missed this morning's lecture."

Kim opened her door, blinking in the bright lights of the hallway. "It's Monday, already? That can't be right?"

Mei looked her friend up and down, wonder in her eyes. Kim was barely wearing a hastily thrown on robe, her hair a disheveled mess. She had bags under her eyes and bruises on her lips, yet beneath it all she was almost glowing. Mei had never seen anyone so alive yet dead tired at the same time.

"You look like–" Mei said, her gaze travelling past Kim. "Tha Hell have you been up too?"

Kim glanced over her shoulder and into her dimly lit room, her normally tidy area a disaster zone. Empty wrappers and water bottles littered the floor, the twisted sheets of her bed containing various sex toys and _that_ magazine.

"Just having some fun."

"For two whole days?"

"Ah… a lot of fun?"

"I can see that."

Mei gently straightened Kim's robe and tightened her belt for her. She was worried for her friend, but she didn't know what the problem was. It couldn't be a guy, the ex had burned those bridges. Grades or study, she was always at the top of her class, so no. That left … a girl.

"Hey, what's up? You can tell me," Mei said, her hand resting on Kim's shoulder.

"I found her!" Kim stated without hesitation.

"Who?" Mei replied.

"The one I've been missing."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, I know. She's been right there in front of me, and I never realized it. Never realized…"

"So who is this lucky girl?"

"Someone far away, from my past. Someone I'm going to have too–" Kim blinked, giving Mei an impish grin. "Classes done for the day?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Kim grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside, slamming the door shut. "…free."

"I'll tell you all about her… later!" Kim's voice echoed through the door, followed by a pair of loud giggles and the sound of two bodies hitting the bed.

 **~o0o~**

I was sorely tempted to change: _'yet her conquests had become legendary.'_ \- into - _'yet her conquests had become — wait for it — legendary.'_ But I decided it was a bit too cheesy and not everyone would get the reference. Also, I felt it broke the moment. This was my first attempt at trying to be more subtle in my sex scenes. Practice makes better, as I like to say. Your imagination is far more powerful than anything I could ever write.

I had a lot of backstory between Mei and Kim, but in the end I left it out. I felt it took too much focus away from the main gist of the story. In short, she was the girl Ron was cheating with behind Kim's back. I did say she and Kim had a complex relationship.

Now that this one-shot is over I can get back to 'She's got that Invisible touch'. Apologies for the delay, but this is what happens when people put ideas into my head.

 **~o0o~**


End file.
